


Night Terrors

by TranquilDreams



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Fluffy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TranquilDreams/pseuds/TranquilDreams
Summary: Vincent has a bad dream and is woken in fright.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is very old, I'm sorry if it is bad

A young boy of 8 stood looking up at a purple man with wide eyes full of wonder and happiness before he giggles. "Silly mister! Chica's not a duck she's a chicken!" the boy says as he smiles as he grabs the man's hand and tugs him to the stage area.

The purple man also known as Vincent looked at the small boy curiously with his white eyes before he lets a small smile grace his normal grinning face. "whatever you say kid!" he says as he squeeze he little boys hand a bit.

After Vincent and the boy had reach the stage they watched as the animations began to play. "why do you hate the animations mister?" the boy asks as he continued to watch the band play.

At being asked the question looks at the child in shock before licking his lips and sighing. "they took somethin- someone that I loved from me...'' he said as he looked at his feet in sadness.

The boy looks up with a blank stare as his eyes turn milky and his skin pales. "and whose fault is that Vincent!?... Yours. Its your fault that your daughter, Lily and me are dead!" he kid says with a emotionless voice as he snatched his hand out of Vincent's.

Vincent looks at the kid in shock and begins to tremble. "M-mikey... I'm sorry please forgi-" he says as he reaches out to the boy only to stop and cry out as he looks down and sees that the boy... No mike had stabbed Vincent with a knife. ''Rot in hell Vincent...''

\-----

Wide blue doe eyes shoot open as he hears whimpering coming from the man next to  
him so he reaches over and shakes the over.

"Vincent... Vincent! Wake up its just a dream... Come on everything is okay hun~" he man said as he strokes Vincent's purple hair softly as he kisses his cheeks.

Vincent opens his eyes tearful slowly and stares at the man above him. "...Mi-mikey?... I-is that you?..." he asks unsurely and smiles slightly as the other man nods and hugs him.

He hugs Mike back as the black haired man whisper words of comfort to him before asking what the dream was about. "It was nothing love... Nothing at all so lets try to get back to sleep..." he says as he kisses Mike and pulls him to his purple chest before he sighs happily

Mike smiles and buries his head in to Vincent's chest and closes his eyes. "good night... Vinny~!" he says and drifts back to sleep.

"Night love... Sleep tight~!" he says as he looks down at the man on his chest before he pets the black hair and closes his eyes as well as he follows Mike in to the world of dreams again.

Hopefully this dream wouldn't be a nightmare and turn out like the last one he just had, but you could never know with dreams they loved messing with people's sleep.


End file.
